What if The Amazing World of Gumball was made by Disney?
We all know The Amazing World of Gumball was made by Warner Bros., but imagine if it was made by Disney. Here's what would've happened. Changes * It would start airing on Disney XD, then on Disney Channel for reruns in 2012. Of course it also airs on Disney XD for reruns. * The credits would feature a little short in them. ** Some episodes feature a song from said episode. ** Some others would feature a starfield with the people credited. * Before ending after season 6, it would be the longest-running Disney XD series ever, having many more episodes in each season. * It would get a crossover special with Star vs. the Forces of Evil titled "Starstruck". * Most episodes would not have "The point" as a title (One example is "The Secret" being named "Darwin's Secret"), with some exceptions. * The Watterson family would make cameos in several other Disney shows and in Ralph Breaks the Internet. One example is in the Gravity Falls episode "Sock Opera" when Gabe Bensen performs for children (including Anais) on the wonders of reading. ** In their cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet (along with other Disney characters, both films and TV shows), they are seen when Vanellope runs past Stan Lee. ** Following the acquisition of 20th Century Fox by Disney in 2019, Richard makes a cameo in a cutaway gag in a Family Guy episode where he gets severely beaten up by an angry Peter for crashing his car, while Gumball and Darwin laugh at it. *** Also, in another Family Guy episode, Stewie kidnaps the whole Watterson family for one of his experiments in a cutaway gag, torturing Richard into forcing him to eat one of Meg's pants (the latter as a reference to the Family Guy/''The Simpsons'' crossover special "The Simpsons Guy" when he kidnaps and tortures Nelson and makes him eat a pair of shorts). ** Sarah makes a cameo in a Gravity Falls short. She is seen repeatedly smooching a picture of Gumball and Darwin on "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?". ** Richard makes a cameo in Olaf's Frozen Adventure suggesting a Christmas tree and a turkey. ** A poster featuring a parody of the show with parodies of Gumball and Darwin can be seen in an episode of "?". ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD * Gumball and Darwin respectively would become unlockable characters in the video game "Disney XD: Hero Trip". * "The Origins" (named "Just A Fish with Legs") would be a half-hour special. * It would get a breakfast block on Disney XD that airs on weekdays titled "Gumball's Breakfast Hour". * It would have a whole different theme tune and credit song. * Some sequences would be animated in-house by Disney Television Animation. * It would get a traditionally-animated theatrical short produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, which would be included in Frozen II titled "The Wattersons in: Camping Troubles". * Rachel would've make more official appearances in seasons 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, due to people forcing the creators to like her. ** She would make her final appearance in "The Inquisition" (named "Superintendent Evil") rather than "The Fight" (named "Gumball Vs. Tina"). ** Rachel would've get sent to the void. *** She would became distorted following the escape from the void, like Rob. *** She would became an antagonist, like Rob. *** She would disguise as a elderly female, Superintendent Liar. * "The Boredom" (named "Gumball's Boredom") would have the main characters from Gravity Falls, Lab Rats, and Star Vs. The Forces of Evil instead. * "The Sucker" (named "You're a Sucker") would have Julius (a bomb guy) as a first main character. ** In the face of this AU version, Julius would be a main character without Darwin. *** Darwin would be mentioned either. **** "Oh, yeah. The orange one hangs out with the blue one, with the big head I turned inside out." ** Julius would've sing "With a Friend". * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD